Zodiac Trouble
by flameangel123
Summary: What happens when a slightly anime obsessed girl and her friend are thrown into the fruits basket story? Romance and adventure are sure to follow them as they learn things about the Sohmas That they might not want to know. With O.C.s and Sohma fam. membrs
1. Chapter 1: Zodiac Schmodiac!

**Chapter One- Zodiac Scmodiac!!**

Nikooru: Yay Furuba fanfic!

Tariana: Why do I have to be in this story with you? (Because I love torture.)

Kir: Let's just get on with it.

Tem-Tem: sweatdrop I hate my nickname.

The Almighty Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I just love it to pieces.

"Come to my house after school!" demanded Nikooru, her dark brown eyes pleading.

"Umm…" said Tariana, tucking a strand of long blond hair behind her ear. "Exactly why am I coming?"

"Well… so I can show you your zodiac figure I made out of clay, of course!" She bounced eagerly on the heels of her feet, making her frizzy brown hair jump everywhere. Tariana sighed and rolled her green eyes angrily.

"You have GOT to get OVER this anime crap!!" _There is no way I'm going to listen to another one of her rants about how awesome the zodiac is and how it dominates our lives,_ she thought, placing her hands on her hips resolutely. _No way in hell_.

"Pretty, pretty, PRETTY please??" Begged Nikooru, sticking out her bottom lip and making her famous puppy dog face. "It'll only take a sec, then we can go to the mall or whatever it is you want to do." Tariana sighed. Nikooru always knew how to get to her.

"Fine. Five minutes, though, and that is IT. Understand?"

"Yes!! OMG thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" Nikooru's face lit up happily as she jumped excitedly up and down. "Just wait and see, it'll be really great. I bet you will really love it." Just then, a pair of voices sounded from down the hall.

"Tariana! Nikooru! HEY!!" The girls both spun in confusion, then smiled as they recognized their two oldest friends, Kiraji and Temoji.

"Hey Tem-Tem! Hey Kir! You guys wanna come over to my house today?" Nikooru was nearly exploding with excitement, as usual.

"Umm… for what?" asked Kir.

"So I can show you your zodiac animals! Oh please come!" Nikooru pulled out her puppy dog face again. Kir and Tem-Tem exchanged looks. They enjoyed her rants even less than Tariana, but when Nikooru looked at you like that, there was no hope of resisting.

"Well…" said Tem-Tem. "That depends. Can I bring someone?" Nikooru looked as if she had just been poisoned.

"Who are you bringing?" She asked carefully, "and will they be okay with the whole zodiac thing?"

"Oh, it's just this girl in my sociology class," Tem-Tem said. Nikooru's face looked as though she were being led to the gallows, but Tem-Tem plowed obliviously on. "She should be cool with it. She loves all things anime and manga… Although she does kind of prefer the darker stuff. Still, I'm sure she won't mind as long as it's not for hours and hours… It's not, is it?" Nikooru would have rather died than answer him. However, as he peered down on her with those amazingly perfect gold eyes, Nikooru forced herself to speak.

"No… there's… a time restraint.." She said in a forcedly cheery tone. She even

managed a smile as she continued on. "I'm glad you're bringing someone. The more the merrier!" _They are NOT being left alone_, she thought. _That stupid biatch! How DARE SHE!! _She took a deep calming breath, then turned to Kir. "What about you?"

"Well," he said, pushing his fingers through his short blond hair, "Will there be food?" Nikooru beamed at him.

"Of course," Nikooru laughed, "I should have known that would be the first thing you asked." Kir smiled at her, his green-grey eyes lighting up.

"Then I will be there!"

"Great," said Nikooru. "I can't wait until the end of the day!! See you guys then!"

As they hurried off to class, Tariana turned to the others and asked the question she was sure was on everyone's mind: "What have we gotten ourselves into?!?"

Riiing!!! The last period bell cut through the air like a knife. "YES!!" Nikooru hopped out of her desk and ran like mad to Tariana's locker, where they were supposed to meet. Tariana was standing there, tapping her foot and laughing with her two other friends… and one girl she didn't recognize. _This must be the girl Tem was talking about, _she realized. Figuring that this was as good a time to snoop as any, she quickly darted into a nearby locker. As she was peering out, the girl suddenly moved into view. _OMG,_ she thought desperately, _she's gorgeous! _And she was. Tem-Tem's mystery girl had long, dark purple hair that went down to her waist, held back by a beautiful purple butterfly plait. Her eyes were startling silver. She wore a bejeweled black and silver tank top paired with a absolutely gorgeous frilled black skirt, both of which showed off her absolutely knockout curves and bust. When she raised her arm, it showed a blue-purple dragon curling elegantly around her milk chocolate skin from her wrist to her elbow. _Damn it,_ Nikooru thought, _there is just no way I can compete with that. But I still won't give up without a fight._ Nikooru sighed, knowing she was already defeated. Pasting a smile on her face, she dragged herself out of the locker and bounced up to her friends. "Hi guys," she managed to force out around her tightly clenched teeth.

"Nikooru! There you are!" Tem-Tem smiled at her, and then put his arm around his prize. "This is the girl I was telling you about!" The devil-vixen woman smiled prettily, like the minx she was, then spoke.

"Hi Nikooru, my name is Illva." Her voice was smooth and clear. _Yeah_, thought _Nikooru, she sounds like an evil, enchanting biatch, all right_. Then Nikooru realized the demon was holding out her hand. _Oh God_, she thought, _the skank actually wants me to shake her hand?!?!? _As she regarded the hand in her face, however, she realized that she didn't really have a choice. Reluctantly she took it.

"Nice to meet you, Illva." Nikooru nearly choked on the words. _I hope you die a thousand painful ways, _shethought. (B/N: Hey!)

"Nice to meet you, too! So…. Tem-Tem tells me that we are supposed to be headed to your house for the zodiac rant of the century or something." Nikooru's temper was on fire. She didn't know which made her angrier: the fact that the evil woman had used HER pet name for him, or the fact that Tem-Tem had actually said that about her zodiac project. She settled on being mad at the girl.

"Well… yes," Nikooru said sweetly. "I hope it doesn't bore you _too much_." She layered on the sarcasm three miles thick under her false calm and charm, but Illva didn't seem to have noticed it. She just smiled and said:

"Oh, I actually look forward to it!" she said and smiled. Had she not noticed the malice in Nikooru's eyes? All of the others were looking slightly afraid for their lives, avoiding the fire that was shooting out of their normally cheerful friend.

"Um…"said Tariana nervously. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh! Are you guys ready to go?" asked Nikooru, seeming to snap out of it. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go!!"

As they wound through the streets toward Nikooru's house, an awkward silence settled over them.

"So….." said Tariana, glancing at Nikooru nervously, "Illva…. Tell us about yourself?" _Tariana, shut up. Do not. Talk to. Her,_ thought Nikooru angrily.

"Well…." said Illva, "I was born in Hawaii, but shortly after my parents adopted me, we moved to Ireland. We lived there for years, and then moved back here to the states just a few weeks ago. It took a while for us to get settled, so I didn't start school right away. But we finally got everything settled, so… here I am!" _Well_, thought Nikooru_, that explains a lot. Born in voodoo country then moved to witch city._ _Great._ Suddenly, Nikooru realized they had passed her house. Unfortunately, tem-Tem noticed, too.

"Um… Earth calling Nikooru. Isn't that your house we passed back there?" Tem-Tem asked, looking at her strangely. _Lovely_, she thought, _Now Tem-Tem thinks I'm an idiot_.

"Oops. Yes, yes it was. Dur." She laughed. "Guess I was really out of it. Illva's story was just so _fascinating_. I was absolutely _captivated_." She sneered at her with as much sarcasm as she could muster, but the evil witch didn't seem to notice. (A/N: If you hadn't figured it out yet, Illva is a kind of randomly added character. In real life, she's my beta. Oh and also… I'm Nikooru. And I do not hate my beta. I love her.)(B/N: you better love me!)

"Here we are!" Said Nikooru. "My house! The zodiac animals are in my room, which is at the very top of the stairs. Actually, it's the only room at the top of the stairs. I have the biggest room in the house!"

"Yeah," said Tariana, "It's also the messiest."

"It's an organized mess," protested Nikooru as they entered her house and climbed the stairs to her room. "But… it is kind of hard to walk in," she warned as they paused in front of her door to catch their breath. "Just so you know."

"Just let us in already!" complained Tariana. "Please."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Nikooru turned and pushed at her bedroom door. "Crap. Stuck again!" She shoved her leg through what narrow opening she had managed and began randomly kicking at the mountain of stuff in front of it. Finnally, she managed to get it open.

"Oh….my….bajeesus. You call this a little messy?!?!?" Tem turned to her in astonishment. (A/N: yes, I keep switching from Tem to Tem-Tem. Sometimes, I just get really lazy and….I honestly think Tem sounds better, but Nikooru's so obsessed, she insists on her little pet name. Back to the story.)

"Um… weeelll…" said Nikooru, blushing, "I guess I really don't clean much. Sorry." She turned to see Illva grinning widely. _Stupid woman. I bet her room's worse_! "What?!??" She asked her indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing! It doesn't bother me, so don't worry about it. Now…where are the zodiac animals we came so far to see?" Illva asked, looking around. (A/N: this room is the complete opposite of mine. Really. pushes crap out of the way Hey! _There's_ my pen!)

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that myself," interjected Kir. "I mean, can you even find them in all of this?" Nikooru fixed a death stare on him.

"Yes, yes I can. They are right under….here!" After shoving aside a jewelry box and a small T.V, Nikooru finally held them up. "All thirteen…I included the cat because I felt bad. You know, the cat doesn't really deserve the bad rap," she continued, as her friends examined the clay figures, "The cat was deceived by the rat! Tricked into thinking that the banquet was on a different day. I think that the rat is the one who should be excluded from the jinushi." She grabbed them back from the other's hands. "The cat is so cute. They all are. Don't you think? Here, everyone take one. On the bottom of each one is their Japanese character. Go on, look!" reluctantly, they all turned their animals over.

"Horse…"read Kir slowly. "Great, I'm a quadruped." Tem arched an eyebrow in Kir's direction, and then read his.

"Ox. Lovely."

"Hey!" said Illva, "I'm the snake!" _Sounds about right_, thought Nikooru.

"I'm the… boar?" Tariana looked at it oddly. "Weird."

"And I," said Nikooru, "Am the dragon. Horse, ox, snake, boar, and dragon. All together, family forever!" There was a long pause. "Don't you guys like my poem?!?"

"Um…" They all stared at her. "Sure?"

"You're lying! I kno…" Her sentence trailed off as the animal in her hands started to glow. Looking up, she could see that the other's animals were all glowing, too. "Umm…guys?" They all looked at each other.

"Oh crap!" they said as one, the last thing that they heard before everything went dark.

(B/N: Yay! Finally done… now work on chapter two! -) (A/N: Well, this would have been done a lot sooner…. BUT… My beta is slow. )

PLEASE SEND ME A RESPONSE!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fruits Basketville

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fruits Basket-ville!**

Nikooru: Oooh! Yay, we finally get to meet the Sohmas! Right? (Maybe. Ok. Definitely.)

Tariana: Oh shut up. Who cares? (Touchy, touchy.)

Kir: I see the author is as evil as ever. Of all the stories… (Ha ha ha.. I have plans for you Kir!)

Tem-Tem: I see I still can't have a better nickname. Blah. ()

Illva: Will Nikooru ever stop hating me?? (Never! Ok. Mabye. Lol.)

Disclaimer: Idon't own it. Sigh

(Tem-Tem's P.O.V.)

"What the heck just happened?" I looked around. _Ow. Maybe I shouldn't turn my head. It is kind of sore_.

"Tem-Tem? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Nikooru holding out her hand. "Need some help?" I took her hand gratefully.

"Thanks," I said, then looked at her. She was blushing. I dropped her hand quickly and, avoiding her eyes, turned and tried to get an idea of where we were. In front of us was what appeared to be a vegetable garden. "Potatoes, anyone?" I joked, but I was panicking. No one in any place I knew had so much as a flower garden, let alone a vegetable garden. I knew I was in unfamiliar territory, but exactly where? Mabye Nikooru would know. I was pretty sure that she was the one who had brought us here. "Nikooru?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She turned to face me, curiosity written all over her face. There was something else there, too… it looked like…hope? I sighed. I knew there were some issues to be dealt with… but why right now, of all times? "What is it?" She asked finally, her voice impatient.

"Where are we? What happened?" There was a long pause as she looked at me closely.

"I.. I'm not sure." She said at last, but I could tell she was lying. It was written all over her. I laughed. "What is so funny?" She asked, blushing again, but with anger this time. I laughed harder.

"You…you never were a good liar!" I managed to choke out. "Ow!" Nikooru hit me in the arm. "What was that for?!?"

"You were being mean."

"Well? Why won't you tell me where we are then? I know you know, Nikooru. Don't lie. Please?"

"I'm not sure if you will want to know."

"Uh…Yes I will! I want to know so that I can figure out how to get the hell out!" Nikooru sighed.

"Well…" she said, "I think that…"

"You think that what?"

"That we kind of… ended up… in the Fruits Basket book."

"WHAT?!?! Is that even possible?!?!?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. And as for getting out of here…"

"There is a way, right?"

"I think so…."

"Well, what is it?" Nikooru winced. "What?! What is it?"

"Tem-Tem! There aren't exactly any instructions!!"

"What are you saying," I asked slowly.

"What I'm saying is, that there isn't any set way, and I don't know how to get us out of here!"

"Great," I said. "That's just great. Now what?" He looked around him slowly. "Wait a second… where is everyone else?" (A/N: Mwahaha…all alone….He he.)

"Not here, apparently." Nikooru ran a hand through her hair. "Let's go find them"

(Kir's P.O.V.)

"Ow. My ass." I stood up gingerly and realized that I was dripping wet. _Did I land in a puddle?_ I looked behind me. _Yes, apparently I did_. Suddenly, I heard laughter coming from behind me. I spun around to see Illva and Tariana standing there, laughing like hyenas. "What is so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Your ass is wet!" laughed Tariana. Illva grinned.

"Thanks for the info." I walked to them. "So…does anyone know where we are?" A troubled look crossed Tariana's face. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Pretty much." Tariana grimaced. "Though… I think I know someone who might know."

"Who?" asked Illva and I at the same time.

"Nikooru," said Tariana simply. _How the hell would_ she _know?_ I thought, but the look on Tariana's face said not to question her.

"Speaking of…" said Illva. "Where _are_ Tem-Tem and Nikooru?"

"I don't know," said Tariana. "And that worries me. We should go find them." _Especially if they are together… that could get dangerous_.

A/N: This would be longer, but my beta said to stop her. She insisted on it. Gar, I was gonna let them meet the Sohmas, but nooooo. It's gotta be her way or none at all. So gar. Be mad at her. I will get the next chappie up ASAP. I promise! -


	3. Filler Chapter

**Filler Chapter… For all those who've never read Fruits Basket.**

Here is a general overview of the characters from Furuba that I am going to use in the story, including my own original characters.

This is for you to read while I try to finish the third chapter, which I should hopefully post soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

**People not in the Sohma Family**

**Thouru**: Cheerful, a bit of a ditz. She's kind of the main character of the series, so I have to use her. In the series she is involved in a complicated love triangle with Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. I may or may not change this to suit my story needs.

"**Wave Girl"**: Yes, I do know her real name. But I do not know if I am going to include her or not, and if I do I may change her name. Has freaky wave powers, she is one of my favorite characters. Go figure. (B/N: And mine.)

"**Yanke Girl"**: Once again, if I use her in my story, I will probably change her name. She was once the toughest girl in school, but Thouru has softened her up. (B/N: I love her, too.)

If I'm forgetting someone and want to add them later, I will post an update.

**My Original Characters**

**Nikooru**: Cheerful, perky, happy-go-lucky kind of person. Comes off as a ditz to a lot of people, but is really very smart. Very obviously obsessed with Temoji, and is a BIG flirt. Doesn't think things through, and jumps to conclusions. This is my character in the story.

**Illva**: Tough, laid back, stubborn, a little sadistic, psychotic, boyish, loyal (toward friends only), random (sometimes), hyper (Um… chocolate!) This is my beta, Morgan's character! Weird things happen to her, because she's a weird person, although she tries so hard to deny it. (B/N: Hey!) She and Nikooru have a fierce rivalry because, well, Nikkooru is in love with Temoji, and thinks that Illva and Temoji are dating. Yeah, Nikooru is jealous!

**Tariana**: I'm not quite sure about her personality yet. What I have figured out is that she likes anime, but doesn't want Nikooru to know because Nikooru is anime obsessed. She thinks Nikooru is crazy, but she's a little crazy herself. Easily bored, but fun and funny to be around, this is my friend Sadie's character!

**Kiraji**: He is laid back, cute, funny and full of useless information. He is always around when you don't need him, and never around when you want him! He and Nikooru get along because they are both spontaneous and more than a little perverted. (This side of Nikooru doesn't come out 'till later.) I'm not sure which one of my guy friends I'm modeling him off of.

**Temoji**: AKA Tem-Tem! He's hot, interesting, fun loving, sporty, kind of an anime fan, can be quiet, shy, and reserved. He somehow puts up with Nikooru's personality, because he is very, unbelievably patient. This is my friend/sort of boyfriend Charles' character.

**The Sohmas**

**Yuki**: He is the Rat in the Zodiac. He is outwardly cool, but suffers a lot of internal trouble. All the girls at school are obsessed with him, there is even a whole club devoted to following him! He is mysterious, smart, and athletic. His biggest rival is Kyo. Nicknames I may call him in the story: Yun-Yun.

**Kyo**: He is the Cat in the Zodiac. He is reclusive, touchy, argumentative, and secretly in love with Thoru. He hates Yuki, and is sensitive despite the fact that he tries to play tough. He is one of my favorite characters. Nicknames I may call him in the story: Carrot-top.

**Shigure**: He is the Dog in the Zodiac. He acts perverted, but can often be kind and selfless. He is funny and a fun character to use, but I may not use him much. Nicknames I may call him in the story: none.

**Ayame**: He is the Snake in the Zodiac. He is the loud, egotistical and over-dramatic member of the Sohma family. He is also Yuki's older brother. He is very fliatious, to the point of being annoying. Nicknames I may call him in the story: none.

**Hatori**: He is the Dragon in the Zodiac. He is responsible, professional, quiet and reserved. He also has the ability to erase people's memories. I may not use him much… Nicknames I may call him: Ha-san.

**Hatsuharu**: He is the Cow or Ox in the Zodiac. He is one of my favorite characters because his personality is split into two sides: White Haru is calm and gentle, can be serious but mostly fun-loving and perverted. Black Haru is someone you never want to cross. This side is Haru's rage side. When Haru goes black, he breaks things and is a horrible, terrible sight to behold. I will use him A LOT! Nicknames I might call him: Two-sides, coffee-and-cream.

**Hiro**: He is the Sheep in the Zodiac. Most likely, Hiro will not be used much in my story. He is stubborn, hates Thoru, but has a gentle side when it comes to Kisa. Nicknames I may call him: none.

**Momiji**: He is the Rabbit in the Zodiac. He is a fun character, and I might use him a lot. He is very close to Thoru, always optimistic, and like an air purifier. He can make any situation fun. He's also such an adorable kid! Nicknames I may call him: I'm still thinking of some….

**Ritsu**: He is the Monkey in the Zodiac. He may or may not make an appearance in my story. If he does, they will be brief. He is self-conscious, unsure of the things he does, and looks kind of like a girl. Nicknames for him: none.

**Akito**: He is kind of the God of all the Zodiac members. He seems like a demented person that has many problems. He gets sick easily, he has an uncontrollable temper, he's a control freak, and doesn't understand much about life. The things known about him are that he is basically evil. I hate him, but I will use him because he is important to the story. Nicknames for him: none, except maybe Mr. Evil.

**Rin**: She is the Horse in the Zodiac. One of my favorite female characters, Rin is reserved and easily angered. She is stubborn and dislikes Thoru. I think that her, Hiro, and Akito should form a "Thoru Hate Club", but there is no way I'd use such a cheesy idea in my story. Nicknames I may call her: Isuzu. Yes, I know that is actually her real name. It feels more like a nickname to me.

**Kagura**: She is the Boar in the Zodiac. has extreme mood swings. Almost too extreme, like bordering on bipolar. Not only that, but like a real boar she has a one track mind. When she first enters Fruits Basket she shows her sweet and innocent side. Nicknames I might call her: none.

**Kisa**: She is the Tiger of the Zodiac. If I use her in my story, I won't use her much. She is cute and sweet, with a quiet and almost overly shy personality. When she first enters Furuba, she does not talk at all. This changes when Thoru gives her advice, and ever since then, Kisa follows Thoru around like a puppy. Nicknames I might call her: none.


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to Absolute Insanity!

**Chapter 3: Welcome To Absolute Insanity!**

(B/N: yea, I told her to cut the last chapter short. **I'm** the one who has to read and edit!!!! So if you're mad, be mad at me. And if you're mad, well… too bad, I don't care!)

(A/N: ok, yes. I am slow. Sorry, I've just been busy as hell!)

Tariana: I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about us. But, you wouldn't dare do that. Would you?

Nikooru: You're so mean! Leaving me and Tem-Tem alone so looong!! thought Not like I didn't enjoy it… end thought

Tem-Tem: Just get us out of the friggin' woods now, please!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Ok, you should all know this by now… I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!! I only wish I did. On with the show.

(Illva's P.O.V.)

"Tem! Nikooru!" I had been walking around screaming for them for the past hour, but had gotten no response yet. Where on earth could they be?? I was worried, not really for their safety, but more for Nikooru's feelings. She was bound to try something if left alone with him too long. _I'm not stupid, I can tell the girl likes him, and that she hates me. I just wish _**he**_ would figure it out already! That stupid brother of mine…_ (A/N: the big shocker! Illva and Tem-Tem aren't dating. They're related. Any of you who wanted to see them as a couple, just wipe the idea out of your sick little minds.) (B/N: Yes, Tem-Tem is my bro! So no freaky stuff will be happening between us!) I walked a little farther, listening and watching carefully for any sign of them. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap nearby. As I headed towards the sound, I began to hear two voices arguing. There was no doubt about it: it was Nikooru and my brother, just a few feet away. For a minute, I cruelly wondered what would happen if I just walked away, pretended not to hear them, and just left them in the woods to fend for them selves. However, I knew that they wouldn't last long against whatever creatures lurked in these woods. I ran towards the sound, stumbling through bushes and weeds. When I finally emerged out of the underbrush and saw them, I got the shock of my life: Nikooru and my brother were kissing!

(A/N: This has been a long time in the coming. Hee hee.)

(Nikooru's P.O.V.)

"Well, this sucks," said Tem-Tem as we walked around, lost in the woods. _It doesn't suck, Tem-Tem, as long as I'm with you._ I secretly liked being lost.

"Come, on, let's sit down for awhile. I'm tired of walking," I complained. Tem-Tem sighed.

"Ok. I guess you're right. There's no point in walking around, because we are never going to get out of here!" He sat down heavily.

"Way to be an optimist." I sat in front of him, and he shot me a glare. "Oh, come on, Tem-Tem! It's not that bad. Do you really hate being with me that much?" There was a long silence.

"No. I guess not." He finally said.

"Good." I smiled shyly at him. "I was beginning to wonder." He cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean," he asked carefully.

"Oh, please! Do I have to put it on a billboard before you get it?!? I like you, Tem-Tem!"

"Nikooru…." He said, getting up and turning his back to me. "I don't..."

"No! Don't say it, because I don't want to hear it. I like you, and I can't help it!" I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't care if Illva and you are dating. That doesn't change anything for me."

"What?!?!?" He whipped around suddenly. "You think… Illva and I are… dating?" He started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nikooru, Illva and I aren't dating. She's my sister, for Pete's sake!" My jaw dropped.

"She's your…sister?" _Oh, my god, I feel so bad for hating her now!!_

"Yes. My half-sister."

"Not your girlfriend?" He shook his head vigorously. "Are you lying? Playing a joke on me?" I advanced on him, fist raised.

"Whoa, no!" He said quickly, trying to calm me down. "I swear I'm telling the truth. She's my sister, we've just never met before now because she's lived in Japan since she was two years old, but she was born in Ireland. I just met her three days ago." I lowered my arm and stared at him blankly.

"Oh. So then… you're single?" I asked, feeling hopeful. _Oh, please say yes, I prayed._

"….yes. I am," he said slowly, "but… Nikooru?" He sighed. "I don't know what you're expecting, but I'm not really sure if I like you that way."

"Tem-Tem…"

"Let me finish. I mean, you're a really good friend, and pretty, and all that but…"

"But what, exactly? Don't give me the usual cop out 'we're better off as friends' crap. I've liked you for ages. I won't take no for an answer. That might sound kind of desperate, but I'm not going to ignore the feelings I have for you anymore!" He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Look at me," I commanded. He glanced up, then back down. I moved closer to him. "Tem-Tem, please. Look at me so I can at least feel like I have a chance, that I'm not wasting my time." There was a long pause, and my heart began to sink. Then, ever so slowly, he raised his head and gave me a small smile.

"You're not wasting your time," he said. I smiled, and then something strange suddenly came over me. Before I could decide to change my mind, I pulled him to me, looked at him as boldly as I could, and kissed him. It was everything I thought it would be. I don't know how long we stood there, but it felt like forever, like permanence. My head swam with emotions, and I stopped thinking, just lost myself completely in the power of it.

(A/N: Yes, Finally! It's happened! Sweet!)

(Tem-Tem's P.O.V.)

_Oh, wow, I thought, what is happening to me?_ Nikooru was kissing me, and my thoughts were whirling from the sudden rush of emotions I was trying to process. _I…all this time, and I didn't know how I really felt._ _I always thought of her as my friend, but suddenly… I think I like this._ _I _really_ like this! _Suddenly I heard someone crashing through the bushes nearby. Nikooru and I broke apart, startled, and turned to see…. My sister?!?!? _Oh, no… did she just see Nikooru and me kissing??_ From the look on her face, I was sure she had. (A/N: Well… yes. She saw, alright.) (B/N: No duh.)

"Illva…" said Nikooru, attempting to act normal, but fooling no one.

"Something you want to tell me?" Illva was grinning.

"Um…well…you see, this isn't what it looks like," I started, but Illva cut me off.

"Oh, I see. So we're all out here looking for you two all this time, thinking you two were hopelessly lost. But your not really too worried about being lost, you all are too busy making out!" She glared at us, hands on her hips. "Sound about right?" I blushed.

"Illva, it's my fault," said Nikooru quietly. "I…" her voice faded out as Illva laughed.

"Ok, yeah, whatever. Let's just go."

"Please don't tell anyone," I begged. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"They wouldn't be interested anyway. Let's just go find them. Besides, you can do whatever you want, just do it on your own time." We start walking, and no one talks until we reach the others, about ten minutes later. _I can't believe it! All the time we were wandering around looking for them, they were fifty feet away!_

"Tem-Tem! Nikooru!" Kir runs jumps off the rock he's been sitting on and runs to us, Tariana close behind him. He stops three centimeters away from us and peers at our faces closely. "Hmm…" he says, "I think… something happened in the woods. To you two. I can see it in your eyes and read it in your faces." (A/N: Did I ever mention Kir has an amazing intuition?) Nikooru's face flushes, but I manage to keep my gaze steady.

"No. Not really," I say, at the same time as Nikooru. We look at each other nervously. Kir looks at us, takes a step back, and nods seriously.

"Yeah… it's something. I can tell. Hmm… I know! I got it! I know exactly what it is!" He stares at us in shock. "I can't believe it..." he mutters.

"What?" I demand. "What do you think you know?" Nikooru looks like she's on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"You saw a bear, didn't you?" Nikooru and I looked at each other, disbelieving our luck. We'd just been handed a cover story! Hastily, we nodded.

"Scary!" said Kir, shaking his head. "You're lucky that you are okay!"

"Well…" I said, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, "As interesting as this is, I think we should get out of the woods." Everyone nodded, and we started off. After about twenty minuites of walking, we began to hear someone's voice muttering nearby.

"Stupid Rat… Always wins at everything! Why the hell can't he just go die?!? I wouldn't miss his ass!" We all exchanged looks, then Nikooru suddenly muttered "Oh my god…" We stared at her.

"What?"

"I… I think that's… OMG!" She screamed, and suddenly we heard someone nearby jump.

"WHAT THE….? Who's there?" The voice got closer, then a figure emerged from among the trees. It was a guy about my age, with bright orange hair. He was moderately tall, and skinny but muscular.

"Kyo-san?" Nikooru said quietly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Who the HELL are YOU, and WHAT THE HELL are you doing in my woods? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Kyo asked.

"Um…" I said, "that's a looong story."

"We kind of just ended up here. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how." Suddenly we heard another voice approaching.

"Kyo?" the voice called.

"Uh, over here, Thoru!" _Who's_ _Thoru_, I wondered. Then another person stepped out from the trees. It was a girl, kind of short, and a little ditzy looking. But pretty, in a sort of dumb blond kind of way. She saw Kyo first, and looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, then she turned and saw us, and her face lit up in a smile. "Oh, wow!" she said, "Hi! I'm Thoru! Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Well, we're not exactly from here," I said.

"You're not? Are you travelers? Have you come far?"

"Well, kind of, in a way." Her face grew concerned.

"Oh! You must come back with us," she said. "And rest." We all exchanged looks, wondering if we should, but Kyo interrupted.

"Are you crazy?!? We don't even know who these people are, Thoru! They're strangers!" Thoru stared at him blankly.

"So?" She asked him. "What does that matter? They're far from where they started. Shouldn't we show them kindness by giving them a chance to eat, and rest?" Kyo glared.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Thoru. It's not safe! What if…" but he never finished, because Nikooru stepped forward and interrupted him.

"I know your secret, Kyo-san," she said softly. "I know about the Zodiac and I know about the curse."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Kyo asked, jaw dropping. (A/N: Carrot-Top is about to pop! Tee-hee!) He exchanged glances with Thoru. "See? They know too much already. We have to take them to see Hatori." Thoru went pale.

"No… not Ha-san…" she said quietly. "Isn't there some other way? We don't even know how _much_ of it they know… Let's ask Shigure-san about it! He always knows what to do!" Kyo glanced at us, looking us over. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Fine," he said to Thoru, then turning to us he said, "Follow us."

THE END!!!

A/N: Well, I hope you like it! They finally met the Sohmas, so I guess we'll see what happens…. And… there are many more surprises to come so please keep reading the chapters! And I would love any reviews, or comments, that you might have! Until next Chapter!

B/N: Review, or I won't let her post the next chapter!!!!


	5. Filler chappy happy birthday

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Filler Chapter!**

A/N: This is a filler dedicated to my beta, who just turned 18. I love ya! Also, note that I have a new character in this one, Anari. He will NOT be in the regular story.

On with the show!

Nikooru: Hey, guys. It's Illva's B-day.

All: Really?!?! glance at Illva

Illva: sitting in the corner ….

Nikooru: Yeah. And uh, I think we should go tell her happy birthday… or something.

Tem-Tem: She looks like she'd kill anyone who came near her.

Illva: looks up evil smile

Nikooru: Well… I just thought it'd be nice. Don't you guys think so?

Tariana: Yeah, whatever. Sure. Hey! Illva!

Illva: death glare yes???

Tariana: Uh… um…

Kir: Is it really your birthday??

Illva: Intense hate stare Maybe… Why?

Kir: Uh…. Just curious.

Illva: Oh, well…. I wouldn't try anything if I were you…. Unless you don't value your lives…. death stare

All: turn to Nikooru Good luck with that! run out

Nikooru: Tem-Tem? Tariana? Kir? gulp slow walks towards Illva

Illva: What do you want??? glare

Nikooru: Uh, well I know its your birthday and I know you said not to say anything but…

Illva: pulls REALLY SHARP chopstick out of her hair But what??

Nikooru: talks really fast But I got you a present, I love you, please don't kill me! plops GINORMUS present down in front of Illva runs

Illva: throws chopstick it hits the door Damn.

LONG SILENCE

Illva: looks at present well, what do I do with this????? thinks

Aha! I got it! I'll open it, then blow up and mutilate and shred whatever's inside! Then give Nikooru the pieces! Mwahaha! tears open present

Anari: oh, thank god! I thought I'd never get outta there! sheesh!

Illva: A-A-Anari-kun???

Anari: Who else would it be???

Illva: how'd you get in there?!?

Anari: I don't know. One moment, I'm playing my PS2, the next, I'm passed out! Then, I woke up in a box.

Illva: OMG. Nikooru did it, didn't she???

Anari: I don't even know who that is…

Illva: She's not important. But it really is you… right?

Anari: Yeah, of course!

Illva: OMG!!! glomps Anari

Anari: …. OOOOkaaay…

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Anari is the fictional name I gave to the guy my beta has a massive crush on. So there it is: My filler.

I love my beta!!!!!!


	6. 4: Putting your fate in other's hands

Chapter 4: Putting Your Fate in Other's Hands

**Chapter 4: Putting Your Fate in Other's Hands**

Nikooru: Uh, that sounds ominous. You're not going to have our memories erased, are you?

Tem-Tem: Of course she's not!! Then there wouldn't be a story! Um… At least I hope she's not…

Kyo: It's really not up to you two.

(A/N: And I'm not telling. So there!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket, sadly.

(Nikooru's POV)

_I can't believe this! I can't! This is soo awesome!_ Three feet in front of me, Kyo and Tohru were walking, leading us to their house, where we would talk to Shigure and then await our judgment. I knew that I should take it more seriously, that our memories of all this were at stake, but I couldn't be anything but amazed as we walked through the land that before had only existed in my manga and anime collection. As we walked along, I took in every thing, like a sponge. I was so preoccupied with every little detail, that I didn't notice the berth that Tem-Tem was giving me until I turned to talk to him and found him fifteen feet behind me, walking behind all the others and looking quietly down at the ground. _Oh no… Oh, why is he all the way back there? Is he really that upset about what happened earlier?_ I didn't see any reason for him to be upset, unless…. No! I wouldn't allow myself to think that he didn't like me. I just couldn't. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Illva. _Uh oh…_

"Hey, Nikooru?"

"Yeah?" I asked warily.

"Where are we? How much farther do we have to walk?"

"Uhm, I don't really know…. Let me ask…" She nodded, and stepped back with the others. I sped up to Tohru and Kyo, and tapped Tohru. (Hey, she looked the friendliest. After Kyo's explosion earlier, I didn't want to get near him!) Thoru turned her head towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Um… will we be there s-soon?" I stuttered.

"What's it to ya?" snapped Kyo. Turning to Tohru, he added, "I still think we should bind and gag them."

"Don't be silly," said Tohru. Turning to me, she said, "Soon I think, it shouldn't be much more than another 5 minuets."

"Don't go telling them where we live!" snapped Kyo. "Next thing we know they'll be beating down our door!" Tohru looked hurt briefly, then smiled.

"It's not far!" she said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I stepped back. Illva appeared next to me again.

"Well?"

"Not too much more to go," I said. I smiled. "Good thing, huh?" Illva frowned.

"Nikooru, is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Illva threw a glance in Tem-Tem's direction.

"You know." I shrugged. "What happened? You guys… I thought for sure you'd be a couple… after that little scene earlier." I blushed.

"I wish," I sighed.

"Well then why don't you go talk to him?" I shook my head furiously.

"I can't. I just can't."

"Well, I can. He is my brother… Do you want me to get some info for you?"

"Would you really, Illva-san?!" I hugged her. "But… what if he doesn't like me??"

"I'll be subtle. Unlike you, I have that ability."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it… really, please don't." I nodded. Illva grinned at me, then stepped back next to Tem-Tem.

(Tem-Tem's POV)

_(A/N: this is AFTER Illva talks to Tem-Tem, because I am going to flash back to what happens later.)_

It felt like we had been walking for hours. I was tired of it. Then, out of the blue, Nikooru screamed.

"Oh my God!" she said, over and over. I looked up, and in front of me was a long, low Japanese house. In front of the house stood a tall man with brown hair, who was smiling and talking to Tohru.

"I see we have company," he said, gesturing to us. "Who are these travelers?"

Kyo and Tohru exchanged looks.

"Well," said Kyo, "We think that…. They're terrorists."

"WHAT?!" Tohru screamed. "We do not!" The man laughed, and then stepped forward to rub Tohru's hair.

"Oh, Tohru, ignore Kyo-kun," he said, "I can see that they aren't dangerous."

He glanced at us, and smiled. "Hello, I am Shigure."

"Oh my gosh," Nikooru said. Shigure gave her an odd look. "I hoped you were," she explained, "but I couldn't be sure. You see," she said, catching the frown on Shigure's face, "We aren't from around here."

"Well. We knew that," said Shigure.

"Let me finish, please. We aren't even from this world. We're…"

"What the hell?! Are you all fricking aliens or something?!" Kyo shouted. (Carrot-top is getting really angry today.) Tohru looked as though she were about to say something, but Shigure cut her off with a look.

"We need to talk about this inside," Shigure said, glancing around. "It's not safe out here." He ushered us up the porch steps and through the door. Once we were inside, Kyo exploded.

"I KNEW WE WERE STUPID TO TRUST YOU!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'WE'RE NOT FROM THIS WORLD'?!" Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo-kun," he said calmly, "I think we should maybe give them a chance to explain for themselves." Kyo shot him a death glare.

"Are you fricking out of your mind?! Have you LOST IT?!" He punched the floor with all his might, and cracks spread beneath his fist.

"Please refrain from destroying my things," said Shigure, "Especially when you don't have the money to pay for them." There was silence as we all held our breath, waiting to see what would happen. Finally, Kyo appeared to clam down a bit.

"Fine," he snapped, "Let them explain their heads off."

"Please remain silent until they have finished, Kyo."

"FINE!! Just GET ON WITH IT!!" Shigure glanced at us.

"Well, then, perhaps you should start by introducing yourselves."

"I'm Nikooru," said Nikooru, nearly inaudibly. "Nikooru Itsumara."

"I'm Illva Marina," Illva said shortly.

"Temoji Marina," I said.

"Kiraji Atsuga."

"Well, it is very nice to make your acquaintances," Shigure said, "As you already know, I am Shigure Sohma, this is Kyo Sohma, and this is Tohru Honda. Now, perhaps if Tohru will be kind enough to get us some tea, you can tell us how you came to be here." He glanced at Tohru, who jumped up quickly.

"Yes, yes! Of course, I am so sorry! How rude of me not to prepare tea straight away! Please wait a moment while I get some!" She ran out of the room.

Every one looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say now that things had calmed down a bit. I glanced at Kyo, who sat still in the corner, arms across his chest as if this was a waste of his time.

"Tohru means well," Shigure said conversationally. There was more silence as we all watched each other untrustingly. Then, Tohru entered the room with a tray and set it in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Tohru." Tohru smiled. "Now then," Shigure said, "Who will start the story?" We all turned and looked at Nikooru.

"Fine," she said, "I guess I've been nominated." She took a sip of tea and began. "It all started one day when I begged my friends to come over to my house…."

My mind began to wander. _I just hope she doesn't put in the part about us kissing….but I am sure she won't, she didn't even want Illva to tell… _Thinking of Illva, I remembered the walk on the path earlier and blushed, sneaking a look at Nikooru. _I wonder how much Illva's told her…_(a/n: Nothing yet!) **(FLASHBACK!!) **

**Illva- well, little bro, you are pretty far back here.**

**Me- Oh! Walks faster Sorry, sis, I was just thinking…**

**Illva- …about Nikooru??**

**Me- I don't know what you are talking about. The woods just aren't very interesting, and I was lost in my own little world.**

**Illva- so, what exactly is the story with you two?**

**Me- …at the moment?**

**Illva- Whenever… how long have you known her? **

**Me- Since we were in kindergarten. On the first day, this little brown haired ball of energy walked into class. I probably wouldn't have noticed her, except she was ten minutes late. laugh And so I asked her why, and she told me some story, and we got to know each other, and we've been friends ever since. I mean, I couldn't get rid of her.**

**Illva- Until now, apparently. **

**Me- I don't know why you're so concerned, it's not like I promised her anything.**

**Illva- sigh Bro, it's like this. She is into you, and it is soooo painfully obvious.**

**So if you could please just get things in order between you two…. I mean, you are right that I don't really care I just can't stand to hear her whine anymore. Don't you like her? It sure LOOKED like you did…**

**Me- Well, I don't know, I just don't! Why are you pressuring me about this??**

**Illva- No reason.**

**Me- Did Nikooru put you up to this?!**

**Illva- Is that really something you can see her doing?**

**Me- ….Guess not.**

**Illva- Besides, even if she asked me, I wouldn't do it. You know I don't follow orders. In fact, I guess it is because she didn't ask me to that I am helping her out for.**

**Me-…..??**

**Illva- So, what is the story? Do you like her or not?? SPILL!**

**Me- Well, yeah, I kind of do. blushes**

**Illva- claps hands I knew it… he he he…**

**Me- DON'T YOU DARE MENTION IT TO HER!**

**Illva- I won't, I won't. But you do need to tell her… whenever you are ready. You cannot hide from your feelings forever.**

**Me- I know, I know. I'll get to it.**

**Illva- Well, you better get to it soon. Nikooru's obsessing is getting on my nerves.**

**Me- All right, okay! I'll get to it.**

**Illva- nods good. leaves**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Hey, Tem, are you with us?" Illva is looking at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Uh, yeah, I was just remembering something." Illva's grin got wider.

"Sure."

Nikooru glanced at me, took a breath, and continued her story. "So then we all just sort of found each other, and I heard Kyo-kun ranting, so I followed his voice, and then Thoru-chan came and they took us here. And… that's it."

"Hmm…" brooded Shigure. "So that's what you meant when you said you weren't from here. So, you're telling me that you know everything about us, and about the curse, because you come from a 'real world', and that we are just a… manga story?"

"….yeah."

"My head is spinning," Tohru said.

"Kyo?" prodded Shigure.

"IT'S A BUNCH OF FREAKING BULL CRAP!! IT WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE IN A MILLION YEARS!! AND EVEN IF IT WERE, THAT WOULD BE STUPID TO TELL US ABOUT IT!!ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?!"

"Kyo, calm down," Shigure said, holding his ears. "I do not appreciate that level of noise in my house. Now," he added turning to us, "what are we going to do with you all?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! THEY CAN'T STAY HERE KNOWING WHAT THEY KNOW!! IT'S UNNATURAL! THEY EITER NEED TO LEAVE OR THEY NEED TO HAVE THEIR MEMORIES ERASED!"

"Kyo, I don't think we need to jump to that," said Shigure. "And please… the noise level?"

"Whatever," Kyo said, "I'm leaving." He got up, threw the door open, and slammed it shut after him. Shigure shook his head.

"He still has quite a temper." He glanced at us. "This matter, as you might well imagine, takes a lot of thinking about. For now, I would like you to stay here while I come up with a decision." We must have all looked scared to death, because he added, "don't worry. I will do all I can to ensure you leave with all the memories you came with."

"Whe….whe….where can we stay?" asked Nikooru, her face pale.

"There are two guest rooms down the hall. The boys may take the one on the left, the girls, the one on the right. Tohru will show you." Tohru jumped to her feet and bowed. (A/N: I don't know if this is really part of their house at all. I put these rooms in so they'd have a place to sleep. So forgive me if they don't exist.)

"Please follow me!"

She showed us each into our rooms.

"Good night," she said, then shut the door and left. Kir looked at me.

"Well," he said, "got any good stories?" I smiled.

"Good night, Kir."

"Buenos noches!"

**END CHAPTER**

Well, another chappie comes to an end! I hope you liked it! Please review! Or my beta may not let me post anymore!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter cinco part one: UM... HOLY CRAP! GO ILLVA!

Thoru: i am so glad to be back!

Kyo: took you long enough.

Me: give me a break, ok? I was in bootcamp.

Thoru:....?

Me: I couldnt get to a computer. at all.

Thoru: oh, i see.... i think....

POV: Illva (A/N: its about time I posted one from Illva's POV, eh?)

********************************************

~/I woke up way too friggin early in the morning.../~ I sat up and looked around the room. On my right, Nikooru rolled over in her sleep. ~/ok, boring/~ On my left, there was a pitcher of what looked like ice cold water. ~/hmm... possibilities/~ For a moment, I contemplated dumping the water right on her head. ~/Na, let her sleep/~ Besides, I wanted to get some exploring in. So I got off my lazy butt and stretched, then tiptoed out of the room like a true ninja. Once out of the room, I of course bumped right into a small table.

"DAMN IT!" I muttered, biting my fist. I had definitely stubbed my toe.  
Now limping, i kept going down the hall untill I got to what I assumed was the kitchen. My stomach rumbled... but I was on a mission to explore! (rumble)  
Then again... you cant espionage without food... How the heck did you find food in this place to begin with?!? All of a sudden, I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, and turned around to see.  
THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!!! He had black and white hair, and he... wasn't wearing a shirt,  
which showed off his perfect six pack. He wore black jeans and nothing on his feet.

"Uh... hi?" He said.

"..." was all I could manage. ~/Damn you, conversation/flirting skills, don't fail me now!/~

"Come around here often," he said with a grin. Well, he recovered fast.

"Not really... um... I'm Illva"

"I know who you are, Shigure told me about you."

"Oh."

"So, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Haru." He stuck out his hand at me. I just stared at it. "Um, a handshake, maybe?"

"Oh! Sorry!" I shook his hand ~/I am such a numb skull/~

"So, are ya hungry?" (my stomach rumbles) "I'll take that as a yes..." he glanced around the kitchen. "Now where is Thoru when ya need her?"

He looked at me intensley. ~/OMG can he GET any cuter?/~ "SO, I don't know where Thoru is,  
but I can't leave you here to starve... come on, I know it's not really breakfast food,  
but if ya come with me I will buy ya some ramen."

"Ok."

"Great. Let's go."

He led me through the front door like a kid with a dog on a leash. Through winding streets,  
past a few low shops, we walked in silence. Then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a ramen store.

To be continued in a later part..... HA! Good to be back torturing my readers... 


	8. i will finish this!

Since I last posted to fanfiction, a lot of things have changed. Years have passed, and my daughter is walking while my second child is growing by the day. My writing style has improved and evolved, and I had almost forgotten my fanfiction days. But for anyone who would still like me to finish this story, who still wants to know where I was going with it, I will start where I left off. Not today, because today I'm at work. But tomorrow I will start the next chapter of my long left-behind story.

_flameangel


End file.
